


Domeric Came First

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domeric tries to hold off but can't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domeric Came First

**Author's Note:**

> This happened due to Roose claiming Ramsay was his first born on GoT. Which is wrong. Domeric came first.

Domeric gripped his new half-brother’s hair tightly as he rubbed against his slicked thigh. It’d be undignified of him to just turn him on his belly and have his ass right away. He’d waited years for a brother, a few nights longer wouldn’t kill him.

Ramsay wasn’t what he’d expected per say. He didn’t turn his head or blush when Domeric’s hand had crept up his strong thighs. He’d let out a soft breathy laugh and looked Domeric in the eyes, seemingly amused.

“Is that what you want then?” He asked.

It was what he had always wanted. As a treat for himself he’d ridden near the mill in disguise, watching Ramsay work. He’d ached with need that morning, watching his broad body flexing and sweating. He’d indulged in his habit then. It’d been a while and he’d had a boy in mind for months. Killing him was such a waste, but he needed absolute silence. Besides he’d be the last one. Domeric would finally have a brother to play with.

Underneath him, Ramsay looked back at him with the same eerie eyes they shared with their father. He grunted, hard as well, but didn’t seem as overjoyed as the occasion warranted. It was only natural though. He’d never lost a brother like Domeric had though, and Heke had kept him company through the years. He hadn’t known the loneliness he had.

He had a wildness still though and the endurance to match. They’d ended up in this position after a bit of a grapple, both nipping and sucking at each other’s bare necks and chest. Ramsay had finally relented when an oiled hand slid around his cock.

Domeric felt warm and tight. It was like there was a knot in his stomach, but it felt good. He ought to wait, guide Ransay through his first time together gently, but Ramsay was softer than he imagined, he couldn’t tear himself away.

Ramsay’s tongue flicked against his ear, followed by a tickle of breath.

“Aren’t you going to fuck me? I thought that’s what you wanted,” he whispered.

Domeric’s eyes rolled back a little. Ramsay would be tight. He’d be untouched there, the whitish pink flesh of his thighs and ass unclaimed.

“You’ve got more than enough cock for it. Did you get that from father?,” Ramsay asked. Domeric’s stomach flipped. He felt a brief pang of guilt. He’d disobeyed father to do this. Perhaps father knew this would be the result.

Ramsay’s body pressed teasingly against him, his broad hips circling against his own.

“My new big brother…”

That was the first time Ramsay had called him that. He’d said it like a dirty secret, and Domeric couldn’t himself.

“That’s right. You’re big brother’s tight little fuck now,” he moaned. They were ugly indelicate words, more harsh than he meant. “I’ll have your ass and pretty lips whenever I like and–”

Domeric’s words fell apart into a long groan as he came across his brother’s thighs. It was better than all his boys combined. They were disposable lies, meant to stave off an unconquerable hunger, but Ramsay was his now; his sweet brother.


End file.
